


That Person

by klove



Category: Faith/신의, Shinui | Faith, 신의 | Faith | The Great Doctor
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Inner powers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klove/pseuds/klove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story inspired by drama "Faith".  The main characters are the same, but most of the events occur in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by drama "Faith". The main characters are the same, but most of the events occur in the future.

 

 

The chase lasted for hours. An assassin was illusive and similar in his skills of covert operations to the general, whose task was to meet with the newly seated king in Yuan territory and escort him discretely to the palace. The weather was on the side of the culprit: gloomy and rainy, steady grey curtain of water hung from the skies to the ground, obstructing the view, making everything cold and unwelcoming. Choi Young rode wearing a blue hooded cape, which offered some protections fromt he elements. Wiping the rain off his face, he had to squint to see. The road was muddy, making it harder to track the assassin. It was also difficult for the horse, which could not see in the water and had to slow down crossing small streams and pools still expanding from the rain.  _I need to catch him by nightfall, otherwise, I might lose him for good_. Choi Young tried to plan his next move, while on the hunt.

He first noticed a leery black figure with a large brimmed hat hiding in the shadows at the village market place. He confirmed his suspicion after he got a message from Dae Man about the assassin sent to eliminate the new king. Choi Young waited for an opportune moment in the tavern, protected from the wind and rain. He blocked the exit, holding a knife to the assassin's throat: "Who sent you?" The assassin's marshal arts skills were strong, evading the knife, he engaged the general in a fight, at the last moment, running out the door. The black figure disappeared in the darkness, and Choi Young jumped on the horse for pursuit.

He was passing by mystical area of the famous Hwata's gate. As the legend said, a healer, named Hwata, vanished from here, not leaving a trace. A soft glow was coming from the other side of the valley, by the mountains. Not disguised even by the rain, it attracted Choi Young. He realized that there was a possible escape route in that area, as the assassin headed that way. _Maybe a secret passage of some sort._ The legends are always based on reality, he learned from his teacher. The mountains were always the best place to hide and evade, that's what he would have chosen.

He abruptly changed his course to the left, heading through the forest, wet branches slapping him in the face, but nothing mattered. He had to complete his mission. He stopped at the curve, got off the horse and continued on foot to be less conspicuous. He found a few fresh footprints in the mud and followed them. He stopped at the corner of the rocky protuberance, behind which the glow of the Hwata's gate struggled through the fog and rain. He froze as he felt assassin's presence, cold eyes staring at his back. He ducked quickly to avoid the sword and momentarily freeing his own weapon, turned around, stepping back to make a blow. They engaged in a battle dance: fighting and jumping, attacking and defending, the assassin managed to run toward the opening in the mountain from which the glow was emanating.   _A secret passage_ , flashed in Choi Young's mind. Not having the time to assess for danger, he followed the killer into the light.

A swirl of cold wind and a powerful pull engulfed the general, he felt being dragged along a dark tunnel, completely helpless against the force. The pull let go abruptly and he found himself still in a defensive stance standing inside a white rotunda. Before he could even take a breath and study the surrounding, his sharp eyes tracked a black figure was running away. He started the chase. Cacophony of loud noises and multitude of bright lights overwhelmed his senses. This world was completely unfamiliar and strange with houses tall as mountains and wide roads with metal carts whooshing by. The assassin ran across this sea of metal and lights, Choi Young followed. The lights blinded him and stopping, he lifted his hand against his eyes to protect himself, when he heard a screeching sound. An approaching car tried to avoid the head on collision, but his body was smashed by another vehicle from a side. Choi Young felt a huge weight breaking him in half, his body thrown into the air, he came down crashing, holding onto his sword, clasped in his hand. Before the world went dark with shocking pain - a fleeting thought - _Death_

 *  *  *

You Eun Soo was a surgery intern. Dressed in scrubs, with messy pigtails and large glasses, she could not make herself any more unattractive. She was well aware of what happened to the pretty ones – they were not taken seriously. The male attendees and the professors looked at those women through a different prism, supposedly they could not help themselves. But Eun Soo believed it was bullshit. They are not animals, they are highly educated professionals, for heavens' sake! Still after the first couple of days she quickly realized that she should change her appearance, if she wanted to learn something. "Pretty girls" were given easier assignments, and they aigooed their way out of risky procedures. Even if an attractive female intern wanted to do something different, it would have been hard to change the culture of the clinic and have be taken seriously like a doctor.

Eun Soo did not want to have a boyfriend. She swore off all the guys, after her boyfriend of 3 years, a fellow student, broke up with her in a freight elevator, on the way up from the morgue to the surgery floor. His chaebol parents did not think a daughter of a farmer was good enough for him, so he got engaged with a heiress of some small condom making factory. Eun Soo did not have a chance to kick him in the balls or scream or throw things at him because her hands were full with books and he was carrying a breathing apparatus. What a joke!

That day she worked really hard and even volunteered to take an extra night shift, just to avoid going home to sit in a small room alone, crying, while her roommate and her boyfriend were obviously having a loudly fun time behind the thin wall that separated her from them.

She sat down on a cot in a free room. She drew the blinds and locked the door. Covering herself with a blanket, she crouched and through tears made a wow:  
 _I will not fall for a man again. I will not be used by a man again. I will not trust a man again_. Instead, she made a plan –  _I will become the best surgeon I can be, make tons of money, buy myself on officetel in Gangnam and… Should I find a rich husband? Maybe, just for the money though, she would want to be dressed in the latest fashions, carrying a bag that costs more than her monthly rent now and the heels from Paris runway – all of that would at least satisfy her material needs. Romance? What romance? It is not for her._

It's not like she easily fell in love or dated a lot of guys. In fact, if she were to be honest with herself, even with her last boyfriend, whom she adored for his dorkiness and submissive temperament, she never could say "I love you". Really say it. She did not feel  _that thing_  that people talk about or you see in the dramas or read in the books.  _That something special_  that lets you know **"here is that person"** the one that is supposed to complete you.

The pager went off waking her up. A trauma case, a surgery. This one was different. Her professor, her mentor personally requested her assistance. She ran into the emergency room to see the patient and get all the instructions before scrubbing in.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year of medical school Eun Soo was invited for an interview. It was a regular protocol to talk to the students about their choice of medical profession. Scare a few weak ones off and keep the good ones around longer. She was asked a standard question: "Why do you want to become a doctor?"

"Because I do not want to see people die."

"Ms…" the professor looked at the paper, "Yoo. Do you understand that in your professional career as a doctor you will have patients die and you may not be able to save everybody. That is something you have to understand and be prepared for," he frowned.

"I understand, professor. I want to learn what to do to save people. If I'm next to someone who is dying, I want to be able to say I know what to do to save him."

"Ms. Yoo, it is a noble sentiment, but it is not realistic. I am worried about your mindset. The doctor needs to know her limitations."

"I will become the best doctor I can be and will try to save as many lives as I can. What's unrealistic about that?" she stared daringly at the old gentleman, who continued to frown at her.

"Ms. Yoo, if you want to face death and fight with it, you should focus on surgery. You might get a chance to safe a life or two. Are you up to that?"

That's how she ended up in surgery.

Eun Soo did not reveal the real reason why she decided to become a doctor, why she studied so hard and won prizes for chemistry and biology in the regional school contests. She did not tell the real reason why she wanted to devote her career to saving lives. It was not some kind of an idealistic dream. Nothing of the sort. She did not want to loose out to death. Once was enough.

* * *

"Oppa, Oppa," Eun Soo was jumping and waving her tiny skinny arms. "Oppa, over here".

"Eun Soo-ya." She was lifted and thrown up in the air, squealing and giggling at the same time. "Do you want to fly?"

"Yes, oppa!"

"Climb up." And a boy put her on his shoulders. 

Eun Soo raised her hands, spreading them like wings, and with the wind into her face, she was flying. "I'm a bird, I'm an airplane, woo, woo," she was delighted, and her brother laughing, ran with the little girl, who loved to fly on his shoulders.

"Oppa, I got you a present."

"A present? What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes."

"OK," he lowered himself, squatting in front of her and closed his eyes.

Eun Soo neared a fluffy yellow flower to his nose, tickling the tip of it. "Ha-ha-ha," she was so proud of herself, laughing herself into a fit, finally falling to the ground and rolling around.

"Eun-Soo-ya, not fair," he grabbed her, falling on the ground himself, lifting her little body, he warned, "You'll pay for it!"

"No", she playfully bumped her forehead against his. "I DID get flowers for you. These are my favorite ones. They are bright and pretty and they remind me of you – because they make me happy."

"I got you all of this" – she spread her hands wide. They were in a middle of the field, blooming with yellow flowers.

* * *

Eun Soo never talked about her brother. Nobody besides close relatives knew that she ever had one. That was her last happy memory of him. He died. He died in front of her. In a stupid and senseless car accident. He was crossing the street, picking her up after preschool. She did not see what happened, she was looking at the window display, picking a cake she wanted for her birthday. She heard loud noises and screams and felt something horrible, as her heart shriveled inside. Her brother was on the ground and she tried to run to him and tell him to get up. "Oppa, oppa!" But his heart stopped. The medics came a minute too late and the onlookers did not do anything, scared to touch a bleeding man. So the little Eun Soo, weeping on a sidewalk, could only watch. She decided that she would become a good doctor, the kind of doctor who would not be late, the kind who would not let people die.

* * *

Eun Soo arrived into the emergency room and was immediately directed to the new patient. "He is critical, doctor." It was a man in mid 20s, tall, lean, with long thick hair tied in a ponytail, a bandana on his head, dressed in a marshal arts-like or even historical looking outfit. Hand firmly grasping a sword (she was not sure at first, but that's what swords looked like on TV). With blood on his face and broken ribs, barely alive.

"Car accident – massive internal bleeding and a head trauma on top," a nurse was rapidly reciting the important details of the case to familiarize the doctor.

Code red– he was crashing. Eun Soo used defibrillator once – still flatlining; second time – still the same. "Damn it", she screamed, hitting him with the fist on the heart muscle, "Don't you dare die on me here. I still need to take you into the surgery and save you! Do you hear me?" Desperately, she started doing CPR, pumping his heart to revive him. "Come on, come on!"

"Doctor, that's it enough, he is gone."

"Not on my watch! I have not lost a patient yet and not about to start now!" she pushed the hands away.  
"1, 2, 3, come back!” She was so desperate to save this stranger, anger and frustration overcame her, bitter tears dropping down on his face, "Please, just stay with me, ha? Just a bit so that I can get you better!" She exclaimed softly.  
Whether it was her plea, her tears or good-old CPR, something jolted him into the world of living and the monitor registered a heartbeat.

Exhausted she stepped aside. "Prep him for surgery, I'm scrubbing in".

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. The first rule is not to get too emotional. Crying over a patient – I must be off. Ah, the break up. That must be it. After seeing someone come back from the dead the little disturbance in her romantic life seemed kind of stupid to even worry about. Still her emotions were quite raw, making her extremely sensitive.

Getting ready for the surgery, his pale face and white lips still flashing in her mind. Who is this person? Why did it happen to him? If I was not there and like a crazy woman tried to revive him, when everybody gave up, would he have died? Was it all meant to be? Random thoughts coursing through her mind, she needed to quiet herself and get ready for the procedure.

She scrubbed in. The patient was young and strong, luckily his heart was not damaged. The surgery lasted for 7 hours. They managed to stop the bleeding and prevent any further damage to his brain. 

Eun Soo was given an honor of closing up. She had a magic touch, even seasoned doctors agreed, she had a way with a needle, her stitches were like a work of art. "Here, now you are going to be like new."

"Doctor, good job," a nurse commented. "First dibs on him, I like me some young and handsome ones", she continued joking with the other assistants.

"Nurse Kang, Doctor Yoo," professor Kim gave out the assignments. "You will be monitoring the patient's progress. This case needs a lot of attention, the next few days are vital for recovery."

"Yes, sir." Eun Soo exchanged the looks with the nurse, who volunteered for post-op care, "Let's go".

After giving the instructions to the nurse, Eun Soo went to the "dark room" where interns could catch some sleep. She grabbed a bunk and crashed, completely drained. For some reason, the patient's face stayed with her, haunting her during the night. Although she never actually saw them, his eyes looked familiar – deep brown, thoughtful, with a tinge of melancholy, almond shaped – these eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went in her dream. Every time she would turn, the image disappeared, the man was never there. It was all in her imagination.

"What a weird dream," she thought in the morning. I really need to get a good breakfast.

She bumped, of course, into her ex in the corridor. Looking like a train ran over her, she was not in the shape to make any snipe comments or to even look him straight in the eye. She brushed past him, keeping her head lowered, as if she did not notice his presence, purposely taking off her glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria, other interns surrounded her. They already heard about yesterday (not the break up, thank goodness, the trauma patient). Eun Soo was not in the mood to discuss anything. She chased them away in annoyance.   
"Can't I eat my food in peace?" she sighed.

In situations like this it would have been nice to have a best friend to scream at the vultures circling for more gossip and to keep her company at the dining table. She would not mind having somebody to give her support and a shoulder to cry on. Eun Soo had noone. She was not averse to friendships, it just so happened that she never connected to anybody. 

She was a good student, competitive, and popular with the others when they needed to borrow notes or run past her answers to difficult test questions. However, the same students who were kissing up to her during the class, after hours dispersed quickly into groups, each with its own interests, and she was never included. She was not invited to go out for drinks or to have coffee. She did not have any shopping companions or girlfriends to hang out with, watching dramas, ogling idols, and discussing latest cosmetic and fashion trends. To put it plainly, she did not have any shallow or deep connections with anyone.

Her Mom would call her every other day, but Eun Soo never disclosed any of her troubles, always cheerful. Is there something wrong with me? she wondered at times. Other times she chose to ignore her isolation and look at it as a blessing – more time to study and excel. Once I'm an established doctor and rich, I will have all the friends I ever need. She had good relationships with sanbaes and colleagues from the hospital, and still kept in touch with some of her professors. Those were only for professional purposes, but served to prove that she was not unlikable or a lost cause.

She went to visit her post-op patient. Motionless, he appeared to be at peace. With monitors rhythmically beeping, the atmosphere was tranquil. Eun Soo checked his condition and lingered longer than needed, seating down by his bed.

"Hey stranger, I'm glad you are alive. For a minute there, yesterday, I was scared that I might have lost you. Thanks," she lightly pressed on his hand. "I'll be back soon." She felt his fingers move slightly underneath her palm. "Sleep, you are still sedated, you body needs to recover."  
As she was leaving the room, the stranger opened his almond shaped dark brown eyes with a hint of melancholy – he watched Eun Soo's back disappear into the doorway - and closed them again.

* * *

Eun Soo was called to the administrative office. "When your patient wakes up, get his insurance and a guardian information. There was no ID on him or a cell phone. We don't even know his name. The bill will be huge, somebody will have to cover it!"

"Since when do the doctors handle this?" huffed Eun Soo. "It is not my department, I will just make sure he is alive, how he will pay for it, is none of my concern!" she added sternly.

"Doctor, wait."

"What now?"

"His personal effects. He might want to get them." The administrator was human after all. She handed Eun Soo a large plastic bag.

Eun Soo went straight to her favorite empty room. She settled on the cot, and eaten by curiosity, Eun Soo picked inside the personal effects bag: blooded clothes and a strange looking pouch of some sort. Sticking out was that scary sword! She poked the sword's hilt with a finger – it was hard, cold, metallic, not a prop. "None of my business," she recited in her head, "none of my business." The stranger was on her mind whether she liked it or not and now even his things haunted her.

After the end of the daily rounds, Eun Soo decided to finally go home for the night. She ran out of clean underwear, her bra needed a wash and she did not have any fresh scrubs.

"Just to check," she decided to peek into her patient's room before leaving.

Of course, he was still resting. She claimed a corner of the bed. Under the cover of darkness, Eun Soo opened up to the stranger like he was her confidant. She felt protected from the world, holding a hand of a man, whom she did not know at all, just because, without any logical reason.

"I had a terrible day yesterday, if not for you, I don't know how I'd be now. I'm glad I could help you, I needed that boost of confidence. My asshole boyfriend, ex I should say, broke up with me in an f-ing elevator! Because I'm not rich enough. Who cares, I'm a great doctor and I make miracles. Look at you, you are still breathing, isn't it something… By the way, I have your stuff. I'll give it to you when you are better… What's up with the sword?" She sighed, "Well, time to go, I'm so tired and dirty." She got up and caringly placed his hand under the covers. Before closing the door, she turned, "Good night, stranger," whispering softly.

For some reason, she did not trust the night nurses to watch over him. Usually, all the good caretakers took daily shifts, leaving the night in the hands of good-for-nothing loafers.

"Who is the night nurse in charge?"

"I am, but my shift is not till 10 minutes from now." A gorgeous young woman stared daringly at Eun Soo. 

Eun Soo crumbled inside, looking quite shabby, but held her head high. She was a doctor, after all. "Patient in room 4, post op. Page me when he wakes up, even if at night."

"Why?" The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Is he a VIP?"

"Please take good care of him, he is trauma patient, you know how their recovery can be finicky." Eun Soo was surprised herself at her previous statement. Why on earth would she request to be paged at night if he woke up? She must be losing her mind from sleep deprivation.

* * *

The room where his bed was placed was different from anything he has seen before. Windows were large and let in a lot of light, walls were white and smooth and around him strange pictures moved and made sounds. People dressed in strange garbs came in and out and although spoke his language, they sounded as if they were foreigners.

The patient was still sleeping when the nurse took his vitals. She turned off the lights and closed the door. He immediately opened his eyes and looked around. He was not asleep ever since that woman held his hand talking to him. He could not make out how she looked in the dark, but deduced from her touch that it was the same person, whose back he saw earlier. She said she was a doctor and I have to get better. 

When he tried to move, the pain cut through his body, and he groaned loudly. Where am I? He quickly realized that he was severely injured, as he scanned his body mentally, using the energy flow technique he was proficient in. He sighed deeply, closing the eyes. He was not sure whether he was in the enemy territory, so he decided to continue playing a role of a sleeping patient. For now he was alive, and he needed to get better quickly. I will rest here another day, it seems safe for now. Only women have been taking care of me, no threat. My sword – his hand frantically searching for the weapon. I have to get it back no matter what. Sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

After packing up for a whole a week, as if she was moving into the hospital, Eun Soo took a shower and spent some time putting on a moisturizing night cream on her face and neck. She wiped the fogged mirror with a side of the towel, looking at herself intently. I do not look that bad. My skin is still good, but at the rate I'm going… she shook her head in disbelief at her own lack of self-care. She let the towel down, looking over her naked body.

Eun Soo was a beautiful woman: she was slender, but with curves; she had a long neck and a face, shaped gently by the cascades of red hair – a strange genetic mutation for a Korean. Her slender arms with thin wrists and long fingers were made for jewelry, not hard work. Her legs weren't toned by exercise, but had a feminine softness to them that some men still found attractive. Breasts – good size, not tiny, not big, just enough to require a bra, but still fit for a cleavage of an evening dress. She tilted her head a bit to the side. It was her habit since she was a kid. Studying herself with an objective eye, she decided it was satisfactory. To celebrate, she pulled out an expensive present from her mother – a body lotion infused with gold. She massaged the cream all over, while her skin still retained the moisture from the shower. Putting on a facial mask, she wrapped herself in a fluffy bathrobe, and drowsy from the warmth and all the pampering, plopped on the bed.

Darn it! This man again. The stranger's face was the first thing she saw after shutting her eyes. I need to sleep, if I'm to see him tomorrow, I need to look good. She caught herself at the thought that she wanted to LOOK GOOD FOR HIM. I do not even know his name. I guess, I'm not immune to this weakness (she was referring to the common affliction of many women – tall, dark, handsome and mysterious).

She forced herself to think about the Mendeleev table, a boring chemistry trick to put herself to sleep.

Eun Soo woke up from a feeling that she needed to be somewhere. The alarm did not ring and her pager was silent, no missed texts or messages on the phone. What if he woke up at night? That nurse was snotty! And too pretty! Eun Soo did not like the idea of the stranger chatting up that pretty nurse, after all she was the one who saved his life.

All the little indications of a developing crush were there – interest in personal appearance, thinking about him, feeling jealous of other women... Eun Soo was still oblivious, though. Her inexperience in the matters of the heart was a hindrance in understanding where this was all going.

Dragging a bag full of clean clothes and supplies for the week, Eun Soo started to put the shoes on, when she stopped in her tracks and barefoot ran back to the bathroom. She pulled out a couple of bottles with cream out of the drawer, leaving the expensive one at home. Sticking the glass bottles into her pockets, she grabbed her shoes and was out the door.

The air smelled like rain was nearing. Eun Soo lifted her head up, looking at the sky. She loved the moment when the first drops touched her face before reaching the ground. She hailed a taxi – no need to wait for the bus with all the extra baggage - and once in the back seat, looked outside the window, which already had droplets and tiny water streams running down. "Rain," she deeply inhaled and exhaled, "A good sign."

* * *

She checked herself in the mirror before exiting the intern room. Even slight changes in her appearance, like a cleanly pulled back hair and a hint of lipstick, made a few heads turn. Her posture changed a bit, too – she was somehow more regal, walking with her head up and long legs taking confident strides.

Her favorite patient was still asleep, eyes closed. She sat down by his bed and leaned over. "Good morning, stranger," she smiled at his tranquil face. "Did not your mother teach you manners? You are supposed to say 'good morning' back," she blabbered, while checking the notes of the night nurse. A stray strand of hair fell on her nose, tickling her. She scratched the nose, and moved the stubborn tress away, only for it to fall back again. She frowned and blew on it, making it fly like a swing, lifting up and falling down, up and down. She did not have a bobby pin, so she gave up fighting with this annoyance, and let all the hair down, red waves cascading to her shoulders. All the while, she was staring at something intently in the notes, as her hand habitually, played with the hair, messing it up.

The stranger watched this all with fascination, smiling quietly. Every time she glanced at him, just a moment before that, he managed to shut his eyes, still pretending to be asleep.

She went around to the other side of the bed. Eun Soo took his large hand and locked it in between hers. Holding his hand like that, between her two palms, too small to even cover the length of his fingers, she looked at him for a while, "You are making me worry. It is time for you to wake up. I am titrating your sedatives. I need you to get better and get out of here. You are stuck on my mind and I cannot do my job properly. Just remember, I saved your life, so you owe me one." She gently released his hand. 

Trying not to disturb him, she began unbuttoning his shirt to check on the injuries and how the sutures were healing. Suddenly, a hand stopped her. 

Completely taken by surprise Eun Soo she let out a sound of startle. 

A stranger was looking directly at her, "Good morning, Imja." His voice - soft and velvety, his gaze is completely alert. 

She slowly pulled away, sitting down right on the bed. She felt her face getting very hot and realized that she was blushing. Hiding her face from his eyes, she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now."

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"Yes. You did not want me to worry you, so I let you know I'm OK."

Eun Soo was ready to fall through the ground from embarrassment, if it was possible. "Great, I'll send in a nurse," she started to get up, but was stopped by his hand again.

"Are you leaving already? Aren't you a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you really save my life?"

"Yes, I did," she turned to him and met his eyes. "You were in a car accident, serious trauma, your heart stopped, so I performed CPR till your heartbeat returned. Basic procedure. But you can thank me later, when the stitches dissolve; the scarring will be minimal, I can guarantee." 

Speaking like a doctor brought back the balance of power to the room. After all, she was the one standing, and he was the one in bed, even if he was so handsome, she could barely handle it.

"I'm grateful. On my honor, I will find a way to repay this debt, if needed with my life."

"No need, no need at all."

She rushed out of the room. The stranger was left confused and surprised at this behavior. "I thought we were still talking," he thought in disappointment. He liked her visits, he liked listening to her voice, and he liked the feeling of her warm hand on his. That was all that he was aware of… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Eun Soo stopped right outside the door. Leaning on the wall, she steadied her breathing.

"Do I like this man?" A belated realization dawned on her.

Eun Soo got a hold of herself, reminding, "I can not have relationships with patients. It is unethical. Maybe after he is discharged, if by chance we ran into each other…"

Her rationalizations did very little to stop her from thinking about the stranger. One thing was for certain, he only spoke to her, and nobody else knew that he was already awake. 

_How did he trick the nurses? Why? Is he a criminal? Is he in danger? Why did he disclose to me?_  A myriad of questions made her dizzy.  She went into the "dark room" and got a plastic bag with the patient's belongings from her locker. She picked up a blanket and hid the bag underneath. Till she knew more, she did not want anybody to discover that he was awake.

Eun Soo was walking back, when the professor called her name.  "Doctor Yoo."

"Yes." She pressed the bag closer to her and turned with a smile.

"How is our patient? He should have regained consciousness by now."

"I decided to keep him sedated a little longer to make sure that his recovery is monitored better. I will let you know about his condition as soon as there are news."

"I was planning to stop by his room today during the rounds."

"Can we wait till he is aware, you know, legally it might get murky, if you are discussing his condition without his consent. He never regained consciousness before surgery and it would be better to first upraise him of his own situation."

"Doctor Yoo, are you sure you are not studying to be a lawyer?" the professor granted her a smile. "Carry on. I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

_What was that?_  She was lying to her professor and covering for the stranger.

She had to clarify things and let go of this obsession.

_I cannot be so gullible as to fall for a handsome face. My life plan requires focus and I cannot be led astray by his beautiful almond eyes._   She tried to shake off this image.

*  *  *

Before entering, she knocked.  _Of course, no answer, he is pretending to be asleep._

She came in slowly. "It's me," she announced her presence. Stepping forward, she pulled the bag out, "Here are your things, you must be anxious to get them back."

The stranger did not answer, she came closer and realized that he was _actually_ asleep. One of his arms thrown over his eyes, his black hair spread on the pillow, breathing is relaxed, pulse is steady.

She smiled.  _He is recovering well_.

Eun Soo left the bag on his bedside table and slowly turning around tiptoed toward the door.

"Imja," she heard his sleepy voice.

She felt her heart rate increase rapidly and her mouth get dry. "Are you calling me? I would prefer you addressed me as doctor."

"Sure, Imja. I will call you doctor from now on."  He was now looking at her, "Did you say you had my things?"

"So you again pretended to sleep?" she was slightly offended. Here she went through the trouble to keep his secret, even without him asking, and he was playing with her, like she was any other person. 

"No, I _was_ sleeping. I just have this habit of paying attention when I'm asleep. It is a talent, they say.” 

Eun Soo stared at him in a suspicious pause.   

“Your footsteps are light," he added. The stranger tried to sit up and grimacing from pain, he let out a muffed groan.

"No, don't. Your stitches might open. You should not be sitting yet," she warned.

He did not like the idea of asking for help, especially from a woman. He turned his head, which hurt like hell, and saw the sword sticking out from the bag, putting his mind at ease.

"Can you please give me my sword. I do not like to part with it."

_So it WAS a sword_. She came closer, "You are not allowed to carry weapons in the hospital, it's our security policy."

"I know much about security. That's why I need my sword."

"Who are you? And why do you carry a sword? By the way, is it real?"

"Is there any other kind?" it was his turn to be surprised. "You have to trust me, I will not use my sword unless it is absolutely necessary."

"That's a relief," she responded sarcastically.

The stranger did not seem to get the point and looked at her earnestly, "I'm glad you agree."

"Wow. You are quite a character!" she scoffed. "Look, sir, the administration tells me they do not know your name, you did not have an ID with you. I need to contact your guardian. Do you have any family? The fees for the surgery and treatment are going to be quite large. We need to inform your insurance to start the paperwork."

He propped himself up on an elbow, as if trying to get closer to her, looking Eun Soo in the eye, the man asked, "If I tell you my name, will you help me?"

Eun Soo could not control her feet, they moved on their own volition toward him. His eyes had this captivating quality and she was drawn by it.

"I do not know who that Administration is, I never met him, but I met you. I'm not sure why, but I feel that I can trust you."

This enigmatic stranger had honest eyes. There seemed to be no pretense with him and he truly meant what he was saying. Eun Soo was sure of it, just like she was sure that she could trust him, too.

She slowly pulled the sword out of the bag, surprised at the weight and feel of it in her arms, she stopped and held it up. Then she handed it to the rightful owner placing it on the side of the bed.

He found the hilt by touch and grabbed on it. "Wooo…." he deeply exhaled, finally at ease. "Once again, I'm indebted to you."

"You do not owe me anything. As a doctor I was just doing my job, and this… I simply went with my gut and chose to believe you. This sword seems to mean a lot to you."

"It does," he responded soulfully. "It was my teacher's. He gave it to me." The stranger looked at the kind doctor's face. "Thank you for trusting me. Do you still need me to tell you my name, doctor?"

"I will have to report that you woke up soon. I get a sense that you want to remain anonymous. Are you in danger?"

"I am not sure," he answered, as if thinking out loud. "There was someone who posed a danger to the person I'm guarding. I was chasing that man and ended here. I have not seen him since, so I assume, he lost my trail."

Everything he said made sense, although it sounded like complete nonsense.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?"

"My name is General Choi Young, Woodalchi commander of the royal Goryeo army division.”  He bowed his head at the end of the introduction, still holding tightly to his sword. This was possibly the most embarrassing position he could have imagined for himself to make an introduction, but he was injured, so the matter could not be helped. He had to stay in bed. "I apologize, but you prohibited me from getting up, so I am unable to greet you properly, doctor."

That was a time when Eun Soo REALLY needed to seat down. She slowly lowered into the chair.

_He looks normal and talks well, he honestly believes what he is saying; therefore, he must have a fixed delusion. If he believes that he is a historic figure, general Choi Young, then it explains his dress and the sword. Did he escape from a mental institution? OK. I have to be calm. He does not suspect me. If I act naturally, he won't hurt me_.

Eun Soo smiled awkwardly. "Well, nice to meet you, sir. I have to get going, I have stuff to do. Your secret is safe with me." She averted her eyes and quickly got up.

The stranger managed to grab her hand, but her fingers were slipping away; he still tried to hold onto her at the tips, but she quickly withdrew her hand and headed for the door without turning back. His touch rattled her even more than what he said.

"You don't believe me, do you? You are not very good at lying. I could tell everything you said before was true. Why? Why all of a sudden you do not believe me? Was it something I said?" he screamed out.

Eun Soo ran out. She felt her heart jumping inside her chest, beating so loudly it echoed in her ears. She stopped and looked at her hand. When he touched her, she felt a light electrical current run through her fingertips. She still felt as if he was holding her hand. It was unsettling and wonderful.

_How can I react like that to a simple touch? This strange man is obviously a mental patient, probably dangerous_.

Why was she at loss about what to do? She pulled out her cell phone from the pocket and dialed the police.

"Hello, I would like to report. Forget it. Actually, I'm a doctor, I would like to know if there were any recent reports about an escaped mental patient carrying a sword. No, this is not a prank, I can call you directly from a hospital line. Don't you dare hang up on me! Let me speak to a supervisor! OK, I'll hold," she was frustrated at herself for doing this, but to hold onto her sanity, she needed something tangible, a proof. "Nothing. Thanks. No recent missing persons? Here is the description: a male, about 28 years old, 187 cm tall. Anybody?.. No… thanks."

Eun Soo's hand holding the phone, dropped. She stood in the middle of the hospital corridor confused and worried. She was worried about him!

She ran back into the room, trying to catch her breath, she struggled to talk, "I… don't… understand… I …...want ... to ….. believe…. you…."

The stranger smiled at her, "I knew I could trust you, Imja."

She approached him and explained sternly, "This does not mean anything yet. You have to convince me that you are not a danger to others or self. Although you sound crazy, I will give you a chance. If you prove that I can trust you, then, maybe, I will keep your secret. That's it."

"I'm not sure how to do that. If you have any questions, then ask."

Eun Soo pulled up a chair, placing it across the room from the bed, as if preparing for an interrogation. In fact, she did not trust herself to be in her right mind, if she was too close to him.

She sat, crossing her arms and legs, making sure she was looking tough and impenetrable.

"Let's start from the beginning. What is your name?"

"My name is Choi Young."

"How old are you?"

"I am 27 years of age."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Goryeo."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a commander of the WooDalChi."

"Never heard of them!"

"It is an elite guard unit specifically appointed to protect the seating king of Goryeo."

"Fine, you know your history. Why are you lying to me?"

"I am being honest. I do not like to lie. It is too much trouble," he chuckled, " You do not seem to be fond of lying yourself."

"There is nothing I hate more than a man who lies."

"I'll keep that in mind. There is no benefit for me to anger you, is there?"

"OK. You have a point." Eun Soo ran out of questions to ask. All of his answers were the same, so, like she suspected, he completely believed in his own story.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was tracking an assassin and accidently entered Hwata's gate to Heavens, which led me to this world. I was outside chasing after the assassin, when the lights blinded me and something very heavy smashed into my side. I think I lost consciousness after that. I woke up in this room. I do not know anything else."

Eun Soo looked at him intently, "Are you telling me that you are from Goryeo? You realize, Goryeo has not existed for the last 700 hundred years. You are in Korea now. I do not know if it is the head trauma or what, but you better regain your memories quickly, because I do not have much leeway in dragging out your pretence."

The stranger's eyes reflected confusion, "Can you tell me where I am? What land is it?"

"It is the land of South Korea, the democratic republic of Korea, to be precise. It is located on the Korean peninsula along with North Korea next to China, and across the sea from Japan. This city is called Seoul. It was founded in 1392. Which you would not know since it did not exist during the time of Goryeo."

The man’s eyes widened in a clear sign of shock.  His face looked so lost, obviously shaken to the core.  

She could tell he warred with himself not to react strongly, but he did not attempt to hide the look of severe distress and Eun Soo felt like holding his hand to comfort him.

_Even if he is crazy, it must be shocking to hear that his world he believes is real has been long gone._

"What of Yuan?" his voice shaking.

"Gone."

"Are you telling me I'm in the future?"

"It would seem so."

"How do I get back?"

"How would I know?" she responded in a softer tone, worrying that it might have sounded cold, but it was the most sincere answer she could give him.

He looked completely stricken. The stranger tried to seat again. Angrily, he pulled off attached to him electrodes, causing the machines to go into an alert mode.

"Stop it, you'll have everybody on the floor come here!" Eun Soo quickly managed to turn off the alarms.

"Calm down. You will only hurt yourself," she put her hands on his shoulders, firmly pressing him down, "I won't let you ruin your recovery."  He pushed her hands away and swung his legs down the side, rushing to get up. Eun Soo desperately tried to hold him down, but he easily outmaneuvered her and headed for the door.

"Great, now EVERYBODY will see you. Good luck hiding after that!" she yelled at his back.

He obviously heard her, because he stopped and turned around.

"Then what DO I do?" he exclaimed in desperation, "HOW DO I GO HOME?"


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly he felt dizzy, dark patches flashed in front of his eyes and the room began spinning. Holding onto the wall, he moaned in pain, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"Hey," Eun Soo kneeled beside him. She tried to prop him up, but his body was quite heavy. His head dropped on her shoulder and she caringly embraced him at the shoulders, still on the knees in front of him. "You'll be OK. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Momentarily, he lost consciousness, reacting to the piercing pain, but her voice rang in his ears: "It's OK. Come on." Choi Young lifted his head, facing Eun Soo so closely, they could feel each other's breaths. Their eyes met and locked. Staring, both unable to look away, they searched another person's eyes, trying to get deeper, to find the answers to the questions they both had at this moment. Inside the brown well of her irises he read worry, fear, concern and tenderness, and there was something else, something that was hiding behind these more obvious emotions. And his chocolate almonds reflected a need, a profound yearning, hope and sorrow at the same time.

Eun Soo was the first one to snap out of it. She lowered her eyes and moved her head, her hands still hugging his shoulders. Getting up, she tried to raise him with her. The man, groaning, stood up, holding one hand to the wall. Her arms released as he stood so tall, she could no longer reach him comfortably.

"Can you walk? You can use my shoulder," she pointed to her small and fragile looking shoulder.

"How can I lean on a woman?"

"Not a woman, a doctor. You are injured, I'm just helping you get back to bed."

What she said was true. She was a doctor. But she was also a woman. After such close encounter, Choi Young was highly aware of it. He could not shake the strange feeling, it was hard to pinpoint what it was, but he was grabbed by her eyes, the eyes that so easily penetrated into his soul.

The general put his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep as little weight on it as possible.

"Don't worry, I won't break. I'm not as weak as I look."

He responded by shifting the weight more toward her, which made her sink a bit to the floor.

In a few steps, he was next to the bed and could let go.

"Is my injury that serious? How am I recovering?" he asked with a serious concern.

"Let me check," she skillfully unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

The patient did not protest, just watched her intently. Her red hair covered some of her face and she moved it to the side, holding a strand behind her ear. Some of the hair brushed against Choi Young's face and he felt a quick jolt of electricity move through his body, making him shiver.

"Are you cold? I just need to check your stitches and the other injuries. I'll be quick and we can get you under the covers."

"I'm not _that_ fragile either," the man needed to regain some of his pride. She already took enough care of him and now was even treating him like such a weakling.

"I did not mean that," her smile brought tiny wrinkles to the side of her eyes, stopping all of his thoughts. "Your immune system is busy dealing with the injuries. It is very easy to catch a cold. You do not have a fever, based on the readings, but your temperature is still high, meaning you have an infection. I'm going to add a course of antibiotics for you."

She squinted, looking closely at the site of the wound after she lifted off the bandage.

"Wonderful, as I predicted, healing nicely.  I'm good," she praised herself, proudly. Choi Young scoffed at her boasting.

"I'll come back later. Get some rest. Oh," she remembered something, "so should I record your name as Choi Young?"

"That is my given name."

"You still want to stay anonymous?"

"What does anonymous mean?"

"Hidden, unknown, inconspicuous…"

"If possible, I would like to vanish like I was never here. It seems for the best, since I do not belong here anyway. If you must tell somebody that I'm conscious, than do it. I would not want to get you in trouble. You have been nothing, but kind to me," respectfully, he lowered his head.

"My professor wondered about your recovery. You need to get your story straight. The best one, they always use it in dramas, is amnesia. You hit your head, do not remember who you are or where you came from. Make sure to answer like that. Also, do not let anybody see your sword, if you want to keep it. Just hide it under the bed or something. Got it?"

"I understand. I appreciate all of your help."

"You are thanking me a lot. You are either very polite or feel indebted. I already told you many times, you do not owe me anything."

"I understand that as well," Choi Young responded, humbled. Looking at the doctor, he saw a woman who cared for him, not just somebody who was doing her job. He was not crazy, he knew what it felt like when she talked to him and held his hand in the darkness; he felt that it was more than doctoring, it was her warmth that stayed with him.

After she left, the general let out a loud moan and collapsed onto the bed. His whole body felt like it wanted to expel him from within, poking and cutting, pain was shooting in all directions, muscles and bones twisted in pain, his head was throbbing, and he felt drained.

_How come I did not feel so awful a minute ago? Maybe, it is her magic touch._ That thought was pleasant. Closing his eyes he recalled little wrinkles by the side of her eyes when she smiled, it brought a smile to his face and he descended into healing sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Eun Soo already discussed the case with the professor, and he concluded that trauma caused the memory loss. He suggested to call neurology for consult and to bring a fellow from the psychiatry department, who specialized in amnesia.

"I don't think he is ready yet, sir. I'm more concerned with his physical injuries. I think it is important his body gets stronger and recovers first. Hopefully, his memories will come back on its own."

"You are awfully protective of this patient. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Eun Soo blushed and quickly denied, "Nothing to tell. Nothing. I just feel very excited about this case."

"You do, you do," the professor now busted into loud laughter. "I think you are a bit smitten by the fact that you scrubbed in for such a difficult procedure, isn't it?"

Feeling relieved, Eun Soo happily confirmed, "You got me."

So her handsome stranger, that's what she started to call him, was out of danger at least for a few days.

 _I'm awfully protective of him. He was right. Is it that obvious that I care? I hope the patient does not think I'm flirting with him. That would be completely inappropriate. Am I flirting with him? Ne.. I do not even know how to flirt._ Having this mini discussion with herself, because it was always nice to talk to a smart person, Eun Soo went about her day.

She participated in rounds, reviewed some charts, read a research article about amnesia, just to be up to speed on the latest developments, had a quick lunch, was pulled in by a sanbae to demonstrate her "stitching" techniques to the class of the new residents, took a quick nap in the "dark room", jumped in the shower to freshen up and even washed her hair! She changed into clean scrubs, made sure her hair looked good, put on some mascara and lipgloss, and headed to check on her stranger.

The nurse blocked her path, "Doctor, he refused an IV, so I had to give him oral antibiotics. I liked him better when he was unconscious," she complained. "He does not talk to anyone and refuses all the treatment, besides the one you told him about. He won't even let me check his pulse! I did not want to get him agitated, after reading the chart about the trauma and amnesia, but this it too much!"

"I'll deal with it, sorry for the trouble." Eun Soo rushed to Room #4, forgetting to knock, she was met by a sight of a half naked man, who was trying to put on his old clothes. One minute later, and he would have already taken his pants off.

Before she could say anything, he explained, "Doctor, I am leaving tonight."

Eun Soo was speechless. With bandages and scars all over his body, he exuded such raw masculine beauty, she was stunned. She was attracted to him in a way she was never attracted to anyone. It was beyond any regular "he looks sexy", or "I wish I could have a piece of that" kind of talk she heard from other girls. If he asked her to take her clothes off right now, she would comply without any hesitation.

"Doctor," he approached her, still undressed.

Eun Soo backed away, trying not to look at him. He continued to come forward, while she was backing till she was flush against the wall.

"Doctor, are you all right? You look scared. Did something happen?" nothing, but a gentle concern in his voice.

"I'm scared to be next to you, you dummy," she thought. _At least he did not notice anything else. I must remain calm and focused. He only thinks of me as his doctor. I should use it. I AM HIS DOCTOR._

Coughing nervously, she looked him in the eye.  "What are you doing right now? Unless I say so, you are not allowed to leave. Till I decide that you are ready for discharge."

Courageously, she stepped forward, hoping that he would move aside and this crazy situation will come to a quick end. But he did not move at all!

In fact, now they were even closer. As he was much taller, Eun Soo stared into his chest, biting her lips. She stepped to the right, still keeping her head down and moved around him like he was an obstacle, and only then she could exhale. They were no longer facing, rather opposite. With their backs to each other, he responded angrily, but without raising his voice, "You can not tell me what to do, I'm leaving, I will return home, I wasted too much time here already."

_Who the hell does he think he is to act so cavalier!_

Eun Soo did not even noticed how she raised her voice, a notch below screaming, obviously unable to control resentment and frustration at this ungrateful, selfish and disobedient patient.  "You are leaving against the doctor's advice. Make sure to sign off at the nurse's station; I do not need to tarnish my perfect record by the likes of you! And, how are you planning to pay for your care? Do you know how much it all costs?"

The man took a pouch out of the plastic bag. "Here", he placed it into Eun Soo's hand. "This should cover it, I hope. I do not have much with me. When I return home, I will gather more and try to bring it back, if necessary."

Eon Soo looked at the pouch with curiosity, putting aside her grudge for a minute. It was very heavy. "What is it?"

"Money."

She opened up the pouch to find about 20 bottle shaped coins. She pulled out a few.

"They are silver, with some copper. Would that be enough?"

By the looks of it, each weighed about 400-500 grams. Eun Soo was no longer surprised. Anything has to do with this stranger was too weird to even try to understand. "I have never seen anything like that before," she said quietly to herself.

The man was still waiting for her answer.

"A bottle shape? Are you sure it is money?"

"King Ch'ueng Hye introduced it a few years ago. It is the most recent currency we have. I do not have anything else of value," he hung his head.

"I'm sure this will cover," she reassured. How quickly she forgot that she was angry at him. "Can you please put some clothes on," she finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend Imja. Sorry, Doctor," he turned around and closed the robes with a belt, a grimace of pain on his face.

"I'm not offended. It was just a bit unexpected." She could not believe what she was admitting, but it was the honest truth. "Easy there. I saw there is some residual bleeding. Let me call a nurse to change your bandages."

"No, please," he has gotten into a habit of grabbing her wrist every time she was leaving. "I would rather _you_ do that. I don't like any other women here, and they make me uncomfortable. They are all too friendly and cheerful, it feels suspicious," Choi Young belatedly realized he said _he liked her_. This tinge in his heart, when she was close, especially when he looked into her eyes… He did not have time to analyze, "I mean, I like you as my doctor, and I trust you do the best job."

Eun Soo left the room. She was deep in her thoughts, her hands moving in mechanical fashion, collecting necessary supplies on the tray. She mentioned to the nurse that she spoke to the patient and that she will change his bandages herself. She returned to the room, still in a haze. Without talking, she directed him to take off the robes. She checked the scar tissue and the sutures, applied antibiotic ointment, reviewed the bruising on the ribs and was satisfied that the swelling on his head went completely down. Finally, she reapplied fresh bandages.

"You are all done."

"Doctor, if I do not see you again..." he stopped. He did not want to finish this sentence, his heart wished he would not have to leave so soon, but he had to.

Eun Soo's sad face would have given her away, she could not look at him.

He lightly lifted her head up by the chin. "I do not want to say goodbye," he said having nothing to lose at this point. Searching her eyes he tried to figure out what she was feeling or thinking.

 Eun Soo sensed tears forming. She turned away and replied, "I will give you aftercare instructions." She wrote down some basics and gave him the paper.

He handed it back to her, "I do not understand this writing."

"No shower or bath for 2 weeks. You have to redress the wound if you see any blood. Otherwise, you can keep it on for a few days without changing. I will give you some antibiotic cream and here are the pills you have to take daily till they finish. If you miss a day, the treatment won't work. It is very important. Take it with food, not to hurt your stomach. Also, this is for pain," she gave him an aspirin bottle. "It's my emergency stash, you can have it. Do not strain yourself too much, the wound will open again. Your stitches will dissolve with time, don't try to take them out yourself. What else? Drink plenty of fluids, make sure you sleep at least 8 hours a day and eat vegetables and meat, your body needs to regain strength."

She left.

He stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

The hospital room that seemed so bright and large before, appeared now to be gloomy and small.

_Was it her who made everything better? Was it her smile and the little wrinkles around her eyes that radiated the light he saw?_   Was it the aroma of her hair, which washed over his face and hit him almost senseless when she was bandaging him? _Was it that subtle scent of wild flowers, air and rain that killed all the sterile hospital smells_?

Choi Young looked at his chest, as if trying to stop the heart from this bitter sweet longing that pulled at him with each beat. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, his Adam's apple rolling as he swallowed any feelings he had, ignoring the pain growing rapidly and banging against his temples, he tried to stop what was coming by pressing his fingers to the eyes and almost hurting himself in the process. The fingers felt wet, he looked at the moisture on his fingertips: "What were these tears about?" he wondered.

The general put the things she gave him into the plastic bag, finished changing his clothes and got under the covers. He planned to leave at night when there were fewer people at the hospital. The problem was he did not know where to go. He should have asked the doctor about the place where the Hwata's gate was, but he forgot. _How can I forget something important like this?_ What else did he start to forget?

He heard a person enter his room, happily he opened his eyes, but it was not Imja, it was one of the other women, called a nurse. She was going through the motions, checking all the machines and writing something down.

"Excuse me, do you know where they found me?"

She was surprised to hear him talk. "You are not asleep?"

"Miss, do you know where they found me before bringing here. I do not remember."

"Amnesia, I know. I can check in your chart." She looked at something. "OK. Here it is in Gangnam, next to the Buddhist garden… intersection… across from the Expo center."

"How do I get there? I think the directions may help me remember."

"I will write it down for you."

"Just tell me, it is easier that way."

*  *  *

Eun Soo hid away in her favorite room. Facing the ceiling, she prostrated herself on the cot, looking dejected.

_Figures, a fitting end to this story. Didn't I promise myself to never fall for a man. It only took me a day. At least he is leaving, so my life can get back to normal._ She turned to the wall, with her finger, she drew an imaginary profile… _I will miss him_.

_"_ I don't want to say goodbye, _"_ echoed in her mind. She clearly remembered his eyes piercing through her. His eyes were asking her.., openly asking her for a reason to stay. Did she miss her chance? Stricken by a realization, she rushed to the elevator, anxiously waiting for the doors to open. She exited at the post operative care floor. Running through the hallway, she did not notice surprised looks.

"Are you still here?" she entered the dark room. Eun Soo flipped the light switch on. The bed was empty, the plastic bag was gone and the pajamas were neatly laid out under the blanket.

_He is gone._ She was late.

Eun Soo went to the stairwell and set on the steps. She looked at her hands. _I was told I have golden hands._ She scoffed, what good are they if she could not hold on to the one person who made her heart skip? What she felt in the empty room was not frustration or disappointment, it was a sense of loss.

If she did not walk out then, she might have had a chance to see him again, talk to him, convince him to stay longer. _Where is he headed?_ She could not understand why he needed to leave urgently today of all days. His recovery was progressing well, he was taken care of, there was a safe place to sleep and eat, and she... She was here for him. _Why is he in such a rush?_

Personal feelings aside, she was still his doctor. Eun Soo felt responsible for the stranger's wellbeing. She would not keep him in a hospital unless it was necessary.

_If he left in this condition, he might collapse or develop serious complications. If what he said was true, and he was not from around here, whether it was from the past or another place, how would he find his way back? He has no money and he looks odd, the best-case scenario, he will get arrested and sent back to the hospital after they discover his injuries. The worst…_ She did not want to think about the worst.

She headed outside, needing fresh air. Stopped by a moan-like sound, she looked underneath the stairs. In the darkness, she saw a familiar figure on the ground.

"Stranger, is it you?"

"Imja?"

She turned on the flashlight application on her cell and directed the beam toward the voice. Choi Young was sitting on the ground: pale, white lips, breathing heavily. "I think I lost consciousness," he admitted.

She crawled to the space next to him. "I told you, unless I say so, you can't leave," she scolded him.

They sat next to each other under the stairway, shoulder to shoulder, the only sound interrupting the silence was of their breathing.

Her light turned off automatically and under the cover of darkness, she decided to be brave. "Do you want to leave?” she asked softly.

He swallowed loudly and breathed out, "No," turning to her, his lips almost touching her cheek. She held her breath, waiting. His fingers searched for her hand, brushing the sleeve away. She felt how they lightly trembled, when he slid them from her exposed wrist till the very end of the fingertips, and planted his cold hand on hers. It reminded her of how frantically he looked for his sword and how after finally he found the hilt and had it in his hand, he calmed down.

"You have decided not stay here, right?" She turned toward him, aware they are a kiss away, lips almost touching. Before he responded, her heart shriveled. She already knew the answer, yet she hoped he would say "no".

"Yes, I have to find a way to the Hwata's gate. The king may be in danger, the assassin is on the loose, my guys do not know the latest developments. It could be a mess. I need to hurry up and return home," he explained plainly with quiet determination in his voice. "I don't have a choice," his hand now firmly grasping hers.

Back upstairs, laying on that cot, when she realized that she should not fight her feelings, Eun Soo made a decision to help him. She started to care about him, and although he was going away, she wanted to make sure he was safe and watch over him while she could. If it could not be helped…

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I will help you get back home, but you have to do what I say."

"I agree to this condition."

"I'll bring you some clothes that won't make you stand out so much. Wait here."

In the locker room, she stole a set of extra large scrubs and picked up a pair of sneakers from the tallest intern she knew. She left notes promising to pay back. Because it was cold, she grabbed a blanket to give him some cover.

She ordered Choi Young to allow her help him change, because she did not want him to agitate his injury. And this time, she was more comfortable seeing his bare torso. She had him lift up his arms and gathering the shirt at the top, carefully pulled the sleeves on, trying not to cause him too much pain. He was obedient, trusting, and if she could describe a warrior this way - cute. She almost petted his hair as he pulled his head through the opening and smiled widely at her. She wondered about distinct scars striping his back – for a young man what kind of things had he to go through? Choi Young stuffed his clothes back into the bag, hid the sword underneath the shirt and threw the blanket on his shoulders, like a cloak. Eun Soo dialed the nursing station, reporting that she was going home due to a family emergency and that she should not be paged tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

They exited through the back door. She was glad he was not asking where they were going, because she was not so sure herself. She decided that the most rational thing to do was to take him home with her; he still needed to sleep in a warm bed and rest as much as possible.

Eun Soo caught a taxi at the nearest corner. He looked a little freaked by the car, but she encouraged him, explaining that this was a mode of transportation and it was safe, "You just need to seat over there, I'll take care of everything."

The taxi let them off in front of the house. Choi Young looked around and bravely followed the doctor to a tall building.

"I have a roommate, but she is usually out till late and then her boyfriend comes over. As long as we stay in the room, there should not be any problem. Here is the elevator," she nudged him to enter a small space, he was startled when the doors closed in front of him and he felt his body moving, although he was standing still.

"It is like a carriage that goes up and down. There are a lot of easier ways to get to places besides walking."

The elevator door opened. They stepped out onto a small landing with stairs on the side. Choi Young came up to a window looking down and recoiled visibly shaken. "It is high like a mountain. Is this dwelling safe?"

"Yes, it is." Eun Soo pulled him by the sleeve with her. She entered the security code, he heard a beep, and she opened the door.

"I'm home," she yelled.

No answer.

"Great, nobody is here. Take off your shoes please, here are the slippers." She automatically put on her slippers and went into the kitchen to warm up water for tea. "Do you drink tea?"

"I do," Choi Young felt completely out of his element. He thoroughly studied his surroundings, finding them strangely busy with various pieces of furniture all over.

"My room is over there." Eun Soo gave him a small tour, "This is my roommate's place, this is a common area, the kitchen. It is small, but enough. I am barely here." She opened the door to her room. "Excuse the mess", she started picking up books, notebooks and papers, piling on the floor, scattered on the bed, desk and chairs. She remembered about a bra drying in the bathroom. Eun Soo motioned, "Make yourself at home," and closing the door of the bathroom behind her, she reviewed the space for anything that should not be here. She took the bra and some underwear she found and rolled it in a towel. She cleaned the hair from the shower stall and wiped off the counter. She grabbed her feminine pads from under the bathroom sink and stuffed them into the towel as well. _I think that is it_.

"Doctor," she heard him call her. The man was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her to come out, so that he could understand what was going on.

"Doctor, are these your sleeping quarters?"

"Uh-hu."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are in no shape to run around the streets right now. You will rest here for tonight."

"How can I be in the same room with a lady?" he was surprised he even needed to pose a question, but he was genuinely confused.

"Ahh.. It's OK. It's like camping, but at home. We do it all the time," she lied. She has never brought a stranger into her room and offered to make himself at home. She also never thought before that it was OK to bring a man for the night and not worry about the consequences. But with him she felt safe. It was oddly comforting to know that he will stay with her, a man with a sword. She chuckled quietly.

"I will sleep in that room," Choi Young walked to the bathroom.

"It is not a sleeping room. It is a toilet."

"Toilet?" he frowned. "You keep a toilet next to your sleeping quarters?"

"Indoor plumbing. Never mind, it is too tiring to explain now. You promised to listen to me, remember."

"I remember," rather unwillingly answered Choi Young.

Eun Soo looked at him calmly, "I understand it is uncomfortable for you and you are not familiar with anything here. You are still recovering, please, you need to get some sleep," she turned up the bedcover, "Get in, doctor's orders."

Choi Young got on the bed and she covered him with a warm blanket. "Is it your bed?" he asked an obvious question, fully aware who was its owner.

"It is. How is it?"

"Very soft and fluffy," he moved a bit and put his arm under the pillow. "I can sleep anywhere, you know, I can sleep for days, in fact, my body usually heals on its own. This is not the first injury I had. This all is very unnecessary," he grumbled, relaxing into the warmth and softness of the bed. He imagined the contours of her body etched on the mattress underneath him and a slight electric wave moved through his body, just at the thought. He tried to fit within these imaginary lines, as if trying her on; shutting his eyes, he embraced this comfortingly cozy feeling.

Eun Soo left for tea and when she returned with a tray, he was already fast asleep.

She sat by the desk, watching this strange man in her bed, sleeping like a baby. She smiled at the thought that he was supposedly a general, a warrior, still holding a sword in one hand, like it was a part of his body, yet he looked so peaceful and normal, like a regular guy.

She came closer and sat on the floor, reclining on the bed, she pulled a sweater off the chair and covered herself. Closing her eyes, she yawned, and felt slumber coming on. She placed a side of the comforter under her neck, like a pillow; turning to the side, she made herself a little bit more comfortable, and fell asleep.

*  *  *

She woke up around midnight, the room was completely dark and for a minute she was surprised that she was on the floor, not on the bed. The events of the day got clear in her mind and she remembered that she brought _the stranger_ home. She turned to check on him and realized that what woke her were his loud moans. She leaned over him, and was startled to see his eyes opened.

"Sorry, I did not want to disturb you," he groaned.

"Where are you hurting? Do you have a fever?"

"I feel cold, not hot."

"This is not good."

"Doctor, help me get better. I need to go home." 

Choi Young never asked for help, but he felt quite helpless in this situation. He was a master of KI – internal power, the energy that fueled his body. He used it sparingly in battle, as every time he practiced this ancient art, it required a significant effort. He could also harness KI to repair any physical damage to his body. However, whether it was the medications they gave him or the fact that he passed through the Hwata's gate, he was not able to manage it.

Usually, he would sleep and allow his body to regenerate on its own. But this was not working out well either. He tried to focus his mind, but her presence was a distraction. Even in his dream, he saw her: She was dressed in Goryeo clothes, walking together with him. They were talking like old friends, comfortable with each other. He felt happy being next to her, listening to her voice, being able to enjoy their conversation. In this dream, it felt like they were more than a doctor and a patient. In his dream, he was looking at her with affection and remembered thinking that she was very beautiful. In his dream, they were lovers. This happy feeling disappeared, substituted by the pain and he woke up from his own screams.

"Doctor, I have been trying to use my healing force to recover, but it is not working." He looked so desperate, it broke her heart.

"I do not know what you mean, but here, "she gave him a few tablets, "it will help with the pain and reduce the chills. I will warm up more tea."

He swallowed the pills and watched her exit the room and close the door. _Is she somehow affecting my KI? How can another person do that?_ Choi Young let go of her image that now constantly was occupying his mind and noticed that physical distance from her let him be more connected to his body.

While alone, Choi Young shut his eyes, willing himself to focus. He visualized the center point where KI originated and imagined how the energy began moving along the blood vessels and the organs in his body, how the electrical current brought to life weakened cells, infusing them with new strength, how his heart beat strong and steady, pumping the blood in and out; he directed his thoughts to the site of the surgery. He felt heating power of electricity pulsating throughout his whole body, making him feel extremely hot, so hot that he wanted to jump out of his skin to cool himself; finally he felt a warm wave moving all over, currents subsiding, energy balancing between the yin and yang, hot and cold, ailing and healthy. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, completely exhausted.

Eun Soo came back with a fresh cup of tea, "Do you want to drink?"

He coarsely replied, "Very", taking it all down in one gulp. "Can you just bring me water, please." She already prepared a glass, handing it over.

"Stranger, let me take your pulse."

She took his hand and put her long fingers on his wrist, counting softly, "1, 2, 3, 4…"

Choi Young was so immobilized, he did not have much awareness of anything besides the fact that she was touching him and that it was safe to stay in this room next to this woman, who cared about him.

"I think I will sleep now," he turned toward her and smiled, "I think I will be all better tomorrow." He touched her hand, "Thank you."  A hot current traveled through his fingers, entering her skin and spreading softly, but she did not pull away, allowing his fingers rest on her forearm. Choi Young made a smacking sound and licked his dry lips; he stuck his nose into the pillow, smelling something sweet, vaguely reminding him of her, and slowly drifted into a healthful sleep.

Eun Soo was stuck, she could not move, because he was holding her hand: neither she could walk away, nor could she continue sitting by the bed - it really started to hurt her back. She climbed up, making sure not to move her arm, and curled at the edge of the bed very quietly.


End file.
